1. Field
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a network join method and a network device using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless sensor network technologies for industrial Internet of things (IoT) were developed on the basis of IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 802.15.4 standard as a wireless personal area network (WPAN) transmission standard. Also, ZigBee, ISA100.11a, wireless highway addressable remote transducer protocol (HART), and the like, defining higher layer communication exist as wireless sensor network technologies according to demand of related industries based on IEEE 802.15.4 standard.